


The bet

by Alaska_Yekaterina



Category: Glee, Glee Project RPF, Glee RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Betrayal, bet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaska_Yekaterina/pseuds/Alaska_Yekaterina
Summary: Kurt looked at everyone as his heart feels like it leapt out of his body his eyes wandered as everyone looked away, if he was hurt he didn't show it his face is stoic and his stance screams power he smirked as he took 2 steps forward "Ah, so what's the next step? Pray, tell. humor me"
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone is in the lounge of Thad's house trying to figure out what they wanted to do

Rachel groaned "I'm really bored"

"I second the motion" Artie seconded

Tina looked at everyone and smiled widely "What about we play a game?"

That sparked Wes and Sebastian's interest "What game?" The warblers asked in unison

"Let's do bets?" Tina answered

"Well won't we wait for Brit, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine to be here? they still have cheerios' practice right?" Finn said while munching on nachos

"Yeah and Mike is having an exam right now" Sam added

Puck sat down on the floor "I'm down if everyone is down, and the Cheerios' practice will be still on going for at least an hour right?"

Nick sipped his lemonade and looked at everyone "I'm in!" then everyone followed suit

Everyone then formed a circle and get ready to start playin

"I bet that Rachel can't drink this 3 blowjob shots" Kitty said while wiggling her eyebrows

Rachel pouted and tried to drink the first one with ease but choked with the second one

Finn chuckled at his girlfriend's antics 

"So what is Rachel's consequence?" Sam asked

Nick puts a marshmallow in his mouth "Hmm what about making her tweet something humiliating?

Everyone laughs and agreed with Nick's idea

"You're a genius babe" Hunter commented while hugging Nick

Artie deadpans while eating some popcorns "Get a room!"

"Okay Rach! tweet 'Barbra Streisand might not be the best there is' " Kitty said

Rachel clutched her heart and started protesting 

"It's only fair Rach, you lost the bet after all" Sam muttered

Sugar agreed "Yeah, Rach it won't be fair to us"

"Fine, fine you guys win" Rachel exclaimed

"Okay now that Rachel turn is finished who's turn is it?" Artie asked

Tina grinned and raises her hand "Mine!"

"Okay. who are you betting with?" Finn said while caressing Rachel's hair

"This is becoming boring, I'm going to pee" Puck said

"Well i'm picking up Quinn, let's go together then?" Sam asked

"Sure" Puck muttered then they walked together

"Sebastian" She muttered

"Ohhh okay what is it" Thad queried

"Kiss Sugar" Tina said while shrugging

Sebastian's face contorted with disgust "Ugh why? I mean no offense to Sugar but I'm gay if you didn't notice Tina"

"Yeah I think you should change the bet" Hunter said while eating some chips

Rachel piped in "Well if he can't do it let him just do the consequence, just to be fair"

Sebastian shrugged sure "Guess that's fair"

Tina then muttered "I dare that you make Kurt fall in-love with you"

Everyone's head snapped in her direction

"This isn't a dare game, TIna" Trent commented

"Okay, let me rephrase that, I bet that you can't make Kurt fall in love with you"

Sebastian frowned "Can too!"

"Prove me wrong then, If I'm right you're going to give me the keys to your Maserati and if I'm wrong you'll have anything you want to ask me" Tina said nonchalantly 

"Deal" Sebastian said while shooking Tina's hand


	2. No backing out

Sebastian, Wes, Hunter, Nick, Jeff and Thad is seated in the floor of Nick's dorm

"So why did you call us for a and I quote **_'A very, very important meeting' Hunter?"_** Wes asked

Thad frowned "Why are you so fussy today, Wes?"

Jeff smirked "Well we were supposed to f---" His words are stopped mid sentence when Nick put his hands in the Warbler's face

The others just grinned while Wes blushed

Sebastian cleared his throat and looked at his best friend "So, spill Hunter"

"I think you should call the bet off, Seb"

"My Maserati is in line" Sebastian scoffed and rolled his eyes

"Is your car more important than Kurt's trust?"

Sebastian opened his mouth and then closed it when he couldn't put coherent words together

"I agree with Hunter with this one, usually I won't because he always makes bad decisions but he's right" Nick said while chomping on some fries

Sebastian looked over Thad, Wes, and Jeff to ask for back up but they all agreed with Hunter's sentiments.

"You knew too well what happened last year, right? and I assume that we want to refrain from hurting Kurt again?" Hunter added

A chorus of hmm's and nodding was emitted in his friend's

"Besides, I don't want to see you hurt, Seb" Wes uttered

"Me? hurt? come on Wes" Sebastian shakes his head thinking that, that's the funniest thing Wes have ever told him Hunter just looked at him with a poker face

"I call dibs with 'I told you so' when the time comes' " Hunter deadpans

"I'm sure, Kurt will not take this personally don't worry about it."

"Yeah, right making him fall in-love and then telling him it was a bet is not personal" Jeff said sarcastically

Sebastian sighs and glanced at his watch "Let's go we still have history, right?"

His friends all agreed and they got up and started to walk respectively towards their class

ع˖⁺ ☁⋆ ୭ 🕊.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹ع˖⁺ ☁⋆ ୭ 🕊.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹ع˖⁺ ☁⋆ ୭ 🕊.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹ع˖⁺ ☁⋆ ୭ 🕊.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹ع˖⁺ ☁⋆ ୭ 🕊.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹ع˖⁺ ☁⋆ ୭ 🕊.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹ع˖⁺ ☁⋆ ୭ 🕊.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹ع˖⁺ ☁⋆ ୭ 🕊.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹ع˖⁺ ☁⋆ ୭ 🕊.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹ع˖⁺ ☁⋆ ୭ 🕊.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹

Kurt was is in a break in Cheerios' practice when Sebastian texted

_'Hey princess_ ' the text read

_'Well, greetings to you too, Meerkat'_ He replies instantly

_'Do you want to come with me tonight?'_

He frowned as he saw the text _'To where?'_

_'I think Breadstix is overrated, I'll treat you to Olive garden instead. Pick you up at 7?'_

Kurt nibbles his lips as he struggled to type a reply

"Kurtie, Quinn come here. Let's take a selfie!" Brittany yelled from the other side of the gym

Kurt didn't seem to hear the girl's shout because his attentions was drawn to his phone

Quinn walked towards him and pinches his cheeks "Earth to Kurt"

Kurt chuckled at his friend's antics 

"Who are you texting? that seems important Brit has been calling you for awhile now" 

"I'm sorry Q, I was just texting Seb I---" his words was cut off when Santana groaned

"Why are you texting Fievel, Kurt?" Santana asked while raising her eyebrows

Quinn and Brittany just looked at him waiting for an answer

"Well he kind of asked me if I wanted to come with him tonight" Kurt said while scratching his neck

Brittany gasps "Is it a date?"

"Yeah, is it?" Quinn added

"Well... I don't know yet I didn't replied to him yet" Kurt answered

Santana snatches his phone and scrolled through their texts while Quinn and Brit read it with her

"Yep, definitely a date" Santana said

"It can be a friendly date..."

Quinn smiled at him sweetly and squeals with Brittany 

"Well, are you going to say yes?" Brittany asked

"Well unless you want to stood up Andrew Mccarthy then that's up you because I already replied yes" Santana said while grinning

Kurt pouted at his friend and whined "But Tana..."

Santana chuckled "I want you to be happy, Kurt"

"Okay, break is over get your asses back here" Sue's voice emanated through the gym

Kurt smiled at his friends before walking towards the middle of the gymnasium to practice their routine again with a content smile on his face.


	3. Hummel, said yes!

Sebastian looked at Wes and Hunter in askance "That shirt is not going to cut it"

"We've been over your things, for awhile now Bas." Wes grunted

Hunter shot him a look and he snickers as he sat up on his chair

"I didn't realize your date with Kurt is that special you're fidgeting and you kept on looking over your phone." Hunter said with a glint of amusement interlaced in his voice

He rolled his eyes and tossed yet another shirt on the side "My new ride is on the line, Hunter there's nothing more to it."

Wes just sighed and flung a balled shirt onto Sebastian's face "Let's just buy you a new shirt and you're buying me ice cream and fries."

"Oof someone is manstruating" Hunter said whilst chuckling

Sebastian grinned "Is it a boy or a girl."

Wes just looked at them and deadpans "Sometimes, I wonder why I still keep you two."

Hunter grins " You love us, Montgomery."

"Anyway, did Kurt responded to your text yet?"

He just frowned and shakes his head

"Aww is my baby, Sebby rejected for the first time ever?" Hunter cooed

David and Thad arrived with Pepperoni and Double crusted cheese pizza and a cheesecake

"Hi, guys don't think Trent, Jeff and Nick are going to make it they have the flu."

"Oh, damn so no practice on friday, then?" Hunter asked

"Maybe, we're still contemplating let's wait until Wednesday let's see if they'll get better." Thad responded

David set the table and puts the food on it "So what are we talking about? Kurt said yes, yet?"

Wes shook his head as he opens the box and took a slice

"Oh damn, Our Sebby getting rejected? That's new" Thad said while laughing

Sebastian just pouted and sat on the sofa

"Oh, don't sulk, Bas. Quinn told me that they still have Cheerios' practice" Thad said while drinking coke

"When did you and the Queen Bee started talking, and why are we not aware?" Wes said while having a hand on his hip

Wes, is like the mother in their circle, he was overprotective and loves berating them for their questionable actions.

"Remember when I went on that summer camp in the north?"

"Oh last summer? Yeah the religious one right?"

"Yeah, Fortunately Quinn was there" Thad says while smiling

"Oooohhhhhh, someone's whipped." Hunter said while trying to open the cheesecake

"Oops, Clarington the cheesecake is not for us, Sebastian is going to bring that for Kurt." David says as he took the cheesecake in Hunter's hands

Hunter just pouted and crosses his arms

"I'm bringing him cheesecake?"

"Yes, that is Kurt's favorite" David answered

Sebastian grinned and muttered a thank you, his phone beeped and he looked at it and he saw that Kurt has responded now.

"I'll see you at 7 then ;)"

A bright smile spread on his face and he stood up on his chair and announced "He said, yes! Hummel said yes!"

His friends look at each other and mouthed 'whipped' to each other then congratulated Sebastian


End file.
